spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kicked Out (Waluigi's Tacostand)
This is the first episode of Waluigi's Tacostand. Transcript (At the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi is playing tennis with Wario at the tennis court) Wario: It’s nice to finally be back playing tennis, eh Waluigi? Waluigi: Wa! (Waluigi hits the ball with his racket and scores himself a point) Waluigi: WAAA! Wario: Aw man. That’s 40 love. Waluigi: Whoever named it live probably watched too many Hallmark movies. Wario: Yeah. (Waluigi scores yet another point, winning the game) Wah, why do I always lose? Waluigi: Because… Waluigi always takes the W. Wario: Then why doesn’t Wario take the W too? Waluigi: Maybe lose some weight, chubby. Wario: Hey! I’m not that fat! (His belt pops out) Maybe you’re right. Black toad: I’m sorry to tell you guys that the tennis court is closing right now. You have to leave. Waluigi: Wa... (they leave the court) (At Waluigi’s house, he’s reading a book about tacos) Waluigi: Someday, I shall open my own tacostand and rule the taco world! Wahahahaha! (snores and falls asleep) (The next morning, Waluigi is woken up by a toad) Police toad: Come with me. Waluigi: Wah? What’s going on? Police toad: You’re being exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom. Follow me. (At the police station, Walugi is told that he is being exiled and has to stay somewhere else) Waluigi: So I have to move? Police toad: Yep. The supreme court has decided your fate. Waluigi: What did I do wrong? Police toad: Let’s see here… you shook your “booty” in front of the Princess, poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and ate Wario’s hat whole. I think that’s more than enough reasons to list. There’s tons more. Waluigi: Waaaaaaa. I don’t wanna leave. Police toad: You have the right to remain silent. You have one hour to leave the Kingdom, or else. (Waluigi is packing up his personal belongings) Waluigi: Wa, this stinks. Wario: So I heard you got exiled. What for? Waluigi: One of the reasons was for eating your hat. Wario: That was just a rumor. It was Yoshi who ate it. Waluigi: Wah. I don’t care anymore, I just want to move at this point. Wario: Where to? Waluigi: The court decided I should move to Bikini Bottom. Wario: But that’s on the other side of the world! I won’t be able to visit you! Waluigi: Unless… (Waluigi is on a plane, and Wario is inside his luggage) Wario: (from inside the luggage) Did you really have to put me in this one? Waluigi: Shh, don’t ask questions. (They get off the plane, and a sign appears that says “Welcome to Bikini Bottom”) Waluigi: This is the place. Wario: Wah, this place looks great already. No more annoying toads. Pink toad: BUP Wario: I stand corrected. Waluigi: So many houses to pick from. (Patrick is at his house, putting up a For Sale sign) Squidward: Patrick, are you selling your front yard again? Patrick: No, this time I’m selling my backyard. (Squidward facepalms) SpongeBob: We’re getting new neighbors? Yippee! Squidward: They better not like jellyfishing... (Waluigi and Wario are looking at houses) Waluigi: That one’s ugly. That one is too pretty. That one looks too WAH. Let’s try another neighborhood. (They move over to Conch Street) Waluigi: This neighborhood is really small. It’s perfect. Wario: (Looks at SpongeBob’s house) That house looks delicious. You think it’s edible? Waluigi: I dunno. But I’d like to live next to a fruit. Wario: Let’s move there then. Waluigi: And I can set up my taco stand right next to our house. Wario: Wh- your taco stand? Since when were you gonna start a taco stand? Waluigi: Since yesterday. Now shush. Squidward: Who are those buffoons? SpongeBob: Looks like our new neighbors, Squidward! Waluigi: Hey, are there any houses for sale around here? SpongeBob: Patrick is selling his backyard. Waluigi: Sounds like a total dunderhead. Patrick: Hey! My backyard has plenty of space. Wario: But we wanted to live next to a fruit, not a stupid boulder. SpongeBob: It’s not a boulder, it’s a rock! Wario: Whatever. Can we move in next to the fruit? SpongeBob: Sure. The more the merrier! Waluigi: Now it’s time to fill out the paperwork. Wah, I wish there was a way to skip it. Patrick: I know how. (He puts up a time card that says “Several Days Later”) Waluigi: And we’re done! Wario: Now what? Do we wait for a house to magically appear? (Suddenly, a jalapeno falls down from the sky and drops down next to SpongeBob’s house) Waluigi: It’s jalapeno time! (he opens the door and goes inside the jalapeno house) Wario: Let’s a go! (he goes inside too) Patrick: They talk funny. (end) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:Pilots